


An Unexpected Journey ... Together (Part Two)

by Eyeball In Tea (SolveMyMystery)



Series: An Unexpected Journey ... Together. (Joe Hart FanFic) [2]
Category: Football - Fandom, Joe Hart - Fandom, MCFC, Manchester City - Fandom, Premier League
Genre: Children, F/M, Fake Stories, Fame, Football, Frustration, Lies, Love, Not Coming Home, Pressure, Romance, Sadness, Secrets, Staying Out All Night, drunk, fortune, media, press, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolveMyMystery/pseuds/Eyeball%20In%20Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace Archer and Joe Hart have made it!!<br/>They both have wonderful careers, fortune and 3 wonderful children. Along with those comes fame, how will they cope when an old story comes back to bite them? Will they make it through the hands of the media for a second time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Out

"It's alright babe! As long you tried your best it shouldn't matter should it!" I started. Not really wanting this conversation to continue.

"But they don't see it as me trying my best do they?" He replied frustrated

"Don't read it then!" I replied trying to calm him down, but starting to feel frustrated myself. "You'll always be my star" I kissed him on the head and walked over to grab my glass of water. He stood up from the table in a flurry and looked at me with a sense of desperation.

"But I just want to give people hope! I'm proud to play for England I don't want to let the fans down, people started to believe in us during the Euro's I want that to happen again in the World Cup" I smiled back not knowing what to say I wish he wouldn't read match reports and newspaper articles online, people are always quick to judge the goalie, and Joe had made some mistakes this year but that was his style and it had always worked for him in the past.

He sighed "I'm going for a drink with the guys" he grabbed his car keys then left.

_Yeah! That's okay Joe just leave me with the kids even though I have looked after them all day! don't ask if I have plans, if I want to come with you or stay in with me so I can cheer you up! Nah! Don't worry!_

Even though I was a little pissed off I knew he wouldn't be long because he took the car he wouldn't get drunk and drive so I knew he just needed to let off some steam.

I waited up for Joe expecting him to come back anytime but he didn't and I just couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, I decided to lock the door and go to bed his car keys had our house key on so I knew he would be okay. The next day when the kids banged on my door which I was assuming was a sign for me to get up! I reached over to Joe to say morning but his side was empty, it hadn't even been slept in. I felt my heart sink a little _Where is he? Is he okay? Am I overreacting?_

I called his phone, but no answer. I was a little worried but I didn't want to show it they always say your kids pick up on that kind of stuff don't they so I just acted normal it was a beautiful Sunday morning the kids decided that they wanted to go play in the garden, I left the kitchen door open letting the warm breeze flow through the house. I sat on the kitchens breakfast bar where I saw the laptop Joe had been on yesterday. I grabbed it and turned it on it had only been on standby so it didn't take long I just had some emails I had to reply to, as it loaded it still had the Internet page Joe was looking at yesterday and it made me upset you can't be the best all the time. Down the side of the article it had a list of 'similar articles' that the website said 'I may want to look at' _shut up website you don't know me!_ As I browsed down the list one had been uploaded this morning I had a look as it said it contained pictures. As I uploaded the article I discovered that it was photos of all the Man City squad in some club _I'm guessing this is where Joe ended up!_ I carried on browsing the photos some of them making me laugh out loud, they will be so embarrassed when they see them drunken selves this morning. The final pictures were of a hotel, it said that they had booked the penthouse suite and partied through the night there great! The pictures show all the team and some women I recognised but other I did not! _Why are they going with them? Who are they? What did they do? What did Joe do? Am I overreacting again?_ A little tear stung my eye, _why am I upset?_ I love Joe, I trust Joe there's no need for me to panic. As I closed the web page and shut down the laptop I heard a car on the gravel drive. I scooped up TJ out of his baby walker as he was once again crashing around and trying to grab everything he could get his hands on as I walked over to the window to have a look. _Thank God! It was Joe's car!_

"Hey babe!" He leaned down to kiss me, and a rush of alcohol hit my nostrils.

"You smell like your still drunk!" 

"Sorry babe, I'll go upstairs and get a shower and changed"

"Please do before the girls see you" Joe turned to go up our large stairway when TJ started to scream his head off, he always wanted to be picked up by Joe, but I just turned and walked to the kitchen with him I didn't want Joe near him when he was like that. I saw the laptop on the side and a little flame burned inside of me _he didn't even tell me where he's been! Or even say sorry_!. I headed back to the hallway and up the stairs I walked over to our bedroom and I could hear the shower from the en suite I didn't really care he was my partner and I was angry. I opened the door to look at the room it had black and white tiles on the floor a large roll top free standing bath and a shower that could easy fit 5 people in there it had the worlds biggest square shower head as well, it was only an en suite but it was bigger then most main bathrooms in a family home. I saw him in the shower looking all hot and wet _oh no! I have to stay angry_! He turned with the sound of the door to look at me.

"Thinking about getting in" he winked.

"I have TJ" I stated not wanting to go along with his jokes today. "You haven't told me where you have been? And why you didn't come home? I was worried!"

He looked at me through the steam of the shower "oh yeah sorry, things got out of control, I was really bad and I didn't want to drive and Edin decided in his drunken state that he wanted to get us a penthouse suite in this fancy hotel, and we carried on partying there and then I crashed out"

"You could of called!" I raised my voice a little. 

"I know! I'm sorry" 

"Who were all the girls from last night, I saw pictures they're all over the Internet!"

"Just some people from the club we were at, no one special" he paused, and I continued to stare at him "woah! You don't think I was with anybody else do you!" He panicked.

"No!" I sighed

"Because your the only one for me" he gave me his signature smile.

"I know" it still felt a little to easy but what else could I have said I trusted him so I had to believe him, and I can never resist that grin. Now a days I feel like I'm not good enough for Joe anymore, I see him with other people in the team who are so relaxed and care free because they are single or have a girlfriend who is out with them and they are always at huge parties and going on massive shopping trips and holidays whenever they want, I look at Joe and sometimes ... I feel like he's trapped. He's told me he loves his life and he wouldn't change it for anything in the world but sometimes I think he wishes he was more like his other team mates. I know that he has been offered to go places and do things and even jobs like the Real Madrid one but he declines and he always says 'I have the kids to think about'. I now feel the need to exercise everyday, I don't enjoy it in fact I hate it, I miss McDonald's and KFC but I just want to look good for Joe and he says he doesn't care how I look as long as I am happy but there is always that buzzing in the back of your mind reminding you about the media, how they want you to look, act and dress. I hate when a magazine pick up pictures of women and call them fat, when that don't look bad at all just curvy and a bad camera angle to make it worse. After Joe had cleaned up we had a lovely day just sat in the garden playing football and with the frisbee, we had a little picnic in the garden on a blanket because that's what the kids wanted to do.


	2. Lunch Date

The next few weeks were tough Joe had some important games and he was juggling between England and City, I had been asked to perform on Radio 1's live lounge and I wanted to do that I had also been asked to make a small performance on this music award show which I also wanted to do but I didn't know if I would be able to because I didn't want to put a burden on my mine or Joe's parents with the children.

Katy had called me for us to meet up, I'd missed her so much it felt like forever since I'd seen her because we were both so busy. We met up in this fancy restaurant for a little bit of lunch and Joe was at home looking after the children.

 

"I've missed you Katy" I laughed as she hugged me. We chatted about everything and anything and time was flying by, my phone was in my bag and I could here it vibrating it must of been like the 10th time. The waiter came over after we had finished our food.

"Would you like to leave through the back way?" He whispered.

"What?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Well there are a lot of press outside, I thought you might of wanted to give them the slip".

"Okay thank you" I said feeling embarrassed _they can't be here for me!_ My phone rang again, It was making me mad and my head was rushing with everything I excused myself and had a look I had 6 missed calls of Joe and 3 from Gill, the women who looked over me kind of like my agent I guess. This was Gill's 4th call I picked it up.

"Hello?!"

 _"Hi Grace, it's Gill. I don't know wether you have seen the news but I think you should go home now and call Joe and I can come over if you want, just call me"_ and that was it she put the phone down, I was so confused I had no idea what was going on. I relayed what she said to Katy she was just as confused as me. My phone called again it was Joe.

"Hello?!"

_"I'm sorry! I don't know why she is doing this, Please come home don't leave me me and the kids need you!"_

"What?! Joe what's going on?" I could here him sobbing a little _"just come home"_ he chocked I jumped up and grabbed my stuff.

"I have to go" I told Katy. I threw down £100 on the table not knowing the price of the bill.

"I'll come with you" she stated "you look like you've seen a ghost".

"I'm just scared, it could be the kids" We slipped out of the back door and I ran to my car, Katy jumped into the passenger seat. "Look at the news, if the press know you must be able to find something on google just search my name" I called as I raced off to my home. Katy got out her iPhone and typed away she looked she had found something but she just stayed very quite and I could see her going pale.

"Well what is it?" I shouted making her jump and she began to stutter.

"Well ... Well ... It's that ... That women who was in the news who we was saying she just wanted fame and money" she started, I cast my mind back _who?_ Ohh ... The women she said she had some gossip about a premier league footballer but needed the right price to seal the deal. _Shit?!_

"Well what does it say?" I screamed at her beginning to panic. "I'm guessing it's Joe" She carried on stuttering as I could see her shuffling and sweating uncomfortably.

"It ... it says they are having an affair" I slammed the brakes on in my car and we screeched to a halt in the middle of the road I think Katy could of claimed for whiplash, tears flooded my eyes as I grabbed her phone.

"What?!" I screamed shaking with anger and glancing through the web page that had a picture of our family that must of being taken at a match and a small article with a picture of this women. She was attractive but wasn't like me, I was pale, blonde and curvy with blue eyes, she on the other hand was skinny and had no shape to her at all she had long brunette hair, tanned skin and intense green eyes. I gave her the phone back.

"I'm sorry can you get out, I need to think alone" she looked shocked at my request but did not protest she got out of my car and ran to get a taxi as she waved back at me. A queue had started to form behind my car people were beeping and shouting. I wiped my eyes and sped off to my home.


	3. Seeing Him

I saw a speed camera flash but I just didn't care I wanted to get home to find out what was going on. I reached the house to find a wave of press but I drove straight past them and opened the gates I saw Joe's parents car on the drive. I parked up and stormed in through the door my kids were lined up near the front door with small bags packed next to them they looked like children who were being evacuated during the war!.

I saw Joe's mum and she gave me a wry smile "Joe wanted me to come and get the kids and I think they need to be away from this house for a while" I was shocked and I could feel myself getting angry who was she to tell me what I should do with my kids? but I didn't want to blurt out in front of them so I just agreed. Me and Joe didn't even look at each other till his mum had left, as soon as the door was closed it started.

He crashed into me and hugged me "Don't believe it" I don't know where my strength had come from but I managed to push him off me and he stumbled.

"Get the fuck off me!" He looked so hurt "explain to me Joe! Who is she?".

"I don't know her" he said grabbing my arm.

"Please say your been honest! I've only ever been with you and you've only ever been with me, I'd hate to think of you touching, kissing having sex with someone else!" I cried.

"No I haven't, I love you, she's just a lunatic who wants money"

"And ruin my life in the process" I scream.

"Babe! Just calm down, it's you ... always has and always will be" he hugged me.

"How can I know for sure! How can I trust you?" I cried.

"You can't know, you just have to trust me I can only give you my word, it's me I would never do this to you after all this time, but if I understand if that's not enough" he said grabbing me close so I could hear his frantic heartbeat. I've never seen him so scared, I knew he didn't want to lose me.

"I do believe you" I whispered "But I still think we need to be apart while all the news calms down, it will only be a couple of days there'll be some other slut in the news by then" We headed upstairs when we got in our room we both stood there waiting for the other to make the first move.

"What you doing?" I asked

"Well I was going to help you pack"

"What?!" I gasped "You're the one leaving"

"This is my house" he bellowed I stood there still.

"You what?!"

"It's my wages that bought this place" I couldn't believed that he was throwing this in my face.

"So what?! You may be the bigger earner at the moment but it's not like I don't bring in a good wage you know I could put this house in my name and afford it if I wanted to, we just share money, we just pay whatever whenever we don't argue about it!! We just take it in turns for the mortgage and bills just you put more in when things were running dry for me and I don't know maybe I had to stop working because I was having your son!" I Cried "And the kids will want to come home wont they, and you won't have the time to look after them when your at training everyday"

"I guess so!" He sighed "I'll leave and go stay with my mum, the kids were upset when they had to leave so i'll see if they are okay" I sighed. I had to be honest.

"I don't want you to leave" of course I was mad but still ... it was Joe. We sat down on the bed, and we must of talked all night even if we did stop to eat a takeaway its okay I was upset. We talked about everything about every aspect of our whole 10 year relationship we discussed all the ups and the downs, but we found that nothing had made me question our relationship like this. But I couldn't throw it away because of what this women was saying could be a whole load of crap. Well it had to be a load of crap! Joe told me it was and I believed him.

  
I was tired after our little all nighter _not even in a good all nighter way!_ but Joe said that he would get us breakfast and I agreed to go pick up the kids up from his parents. When I got there his parents avoided the awkward questions but I told them that we were okay and we just wanted the kids back at home with us. On the ride back home the girls didn't stop talking about how they had watched films all night and made cookies and eaten them all in one go.

"Wow, that's great girls" I smiled even though I was so tired, They still continued to chatter away.

"And then, Auntie Chloe said she would take us to her house when you and Daddy shout at each other again, and she has a dog, he's so cute" Lola muttered excitedly.

"Yeah he's a cute dog" Charlie agreed "I want a dog"

"Yeah a dog" Lola screamed

"Excuse me! Why did auntie Chloe say that? We love you guys we don't shout at each other" I said feeling embarrassed that my children could even see the problems we we're having.

"I know mum! If you love us can we have a dog then?" Charlie quizzed, and TJ clapped at the same time and laughed.

"See even TJ wants one!" Lola shouted.

"Ask your dad" I said as we reached the gates.

  
I walked into the kitchen and the breakfast bar was full, I saw a couple of Starbucks cups and Starbucks muffins, fruit, cakes and pancakes to eat it all looked so nice and there was two big fruit smoothies for the girls, I cut up some fruit for TJ to eat while we sat at the breakfast bar. I told Joe about what his sister had said. It had upset me a little but Joe told me to forget about it. I knew it wouldn't take long for them to bring it up ... But I knew they would and I had to laugh.

"Dad!" Lola started "Can we have a dog?" Joe's eyes had panic in them and they darted to me, I just continued looking at the table and smirking.

"Erm ... Erm, you'll have to ask your mum" he said.

"They already have" I butted in "and I said you had the final say"

"Oh ... Go on then!" He gave in, he always does to the girls when they smile at him.


	4. The Package

The next couple of months me and Joe just worked as a machine he got up and went to training I got up took the kids to school, I'd cook tea he would come home he would eat it then we would go to bed, things were still a little bit sticky between us. The media had moved onto other news but the women didn't like it and created more vast claims, they were becoming more ridiculous and the media were lapping it up every time, she claimed that Joe had bought her a mansion and jewels and clothes, but I've seen our bank accounts no purchases like that were ever made! So I just stopped taking notice of what she was saying and me and Joe moved on together. Although the fact that she was so consistent made me worry a little.

  
"I'm going out, I'll be back soon" he shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Where?!" I called running from the bathroom.

"No where" he smiled.

"What?!"

"Bye" and he turned on his heel and fled out of the front door, I had no idea where he was going or when he would be back _why does he do this to me?_ He came back 3 hours later but still refused to say where he had been. I just ignored it because I didn't want to start an argument.

 

  
**Buzz Buzz!**

I awoke the next morning to the annoying sound of the intercom on the gate we all must of slept in, I glanced over and Joe was sleeping looking absolutely gorgeous _how could he melt my heart with out him even knowing?_ _How could he still give me that same silly grin I had when I first met him all those years ago?_ I couldn't hear the kids so they must still be sleeping. I leaped out of the bed and ran down the stairs just so I could stop the irritating sound.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hi, I'm with fed ex and I have a parcel for a Mr J Hart"

"That's fine I'll buzz you in" I said a little more awake. I watched the van as it drove down the gravel driveway I saw the van had fed ex painted on the side and knew this guy was for real. _You want to see the amount of people that make up stories to try and get into the grounds._

I opened the door and it wasn't till the cold draft hit me that I remembered I just had a small vest top and shorts on, I apologised to the man but somehow he didn't really seem to care. I looked at the package it was a small box, I took it from the guy and placed it on the sideboard.

"The package needs to be signed for miss" he smiled. _Hurry up! I don't exactly want to stand on my doorstep in my PJ's all morning in this cold!_ I reached for the electronic machine to sign and he pulled it away. "Sorry miss, this needs to be signed by Mr Hart"

"What?!" I sighed.

"He's asleep, but I'm his partner I can sign" it still seemed weird saying partner and Miss Archer. I expected to be something more by now, especially since Joe did propose 5 years ago but that was when both our careers started to take off. We just never had the time. I think now we have just given up. I was happy just been me and how we are ... I guess.

"No, sorry miss. I am under strict instructions that it must be Mr Hart who signs" I was getting mad but I know it wasn't the mans fault.

"Okay" I sighed.

"Sorry miss, It's not my choice it was the shop itself"

"I won't be long" I smiled as I just closed the front door and ran up the large staircase I peered round my bedroom door to see Joe still asleep he looked so peaceful I climbed over the bed and kissed his forehead and then his lips he had started to stir and he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Okay babe?" He grinned.

"You need to sign for a package downstairs" He shot up in shock nearly hitting into me.

"They must of meant 7 in the morning, not tonight" he mumbled.

"What?!" I asked.

"Nothing babe" he said and then climbed out of the bed and headed downstairs. I climbed back into bed to warm up. I heard the door slam and the van leave our gravel drive. It wasn't long before Joe was back in bed next to me.

"Looks like the kids are sleeping in today" he smiled placing his chest on top of my body pinning me to the bed, all while flashing me his cheeky smile.

"It looks like it" I said smiling back and kissing his jaw line to his lips. We continued hugging and kissing. I couldn't believe after all this time we were still like this, I love him and even after everything that had happened we were still strong. We rolled over so I was on top of him.

"Looks like we are having a lie in today" I winked at him. I started to giggle as Joe's hands explored every inch of my body. He reached for my vest top beginning to pull it over my head.

"MUMMY!!!!" I heard TJ scream. I laughed and looked back at Joe .

"I guess not today" I said climbing up and walking off to TJ's bedroom.


	5. The New Ring

I'd tried for a little while to settle TJ back to sleep but he wasn't having any of it, so I carried him back to our room. Joe sat with his back against the headboard smiling I noted that his 'excitement' in his shorts had disappeared. I passed him TJ and climbed back under the quilt. Joe laid TJ on his bare chest kissing his blonde hair as the little boy sat talking to himself. He soon feel asleep to the sound of his fathers heartbeat. As I too began to drift back off to sleep I jumped at the sound of a second shriek.

"MUMMY, DADDY!!" I then heard what sounded like a heard of elephants running down the hall as our bedroom door swung open and the two girls jumped on me.

"Ow! You guys are heavy" I joked tickling them so their laughter filled the room. We sat in the bed with the sun straining to get through the blinds, as the girls told us stories and showed us their completed homework. Joe leaned over as he grabbed my hand and twisted my engagement ring on my finger.

"We don't do this enough"

"I know" I shot him a small grin.

"This is what makes me happy, makes me know how lucky I am to have you and these guys. I wanted to do this at a fancy restaurant but we go to places like that all the time and it wouldn't be special ... now is special" I continued to stare at him with a feeling of fear and excitement rising in my stomach. He reached into his pocket and gave me a small box when I opened it I saw the most beautiful ring.

"I all ready have an engagement ring" I said looking puzzled.

"If you don't want it mummy I'll have it" Charlie suggested. As Joe's chuckles subsided he placed the ring on my finger and gazed into my eyes.

"We have a lot more money now and I saw this ring and thought it was perfect, you've been my fiancé for too long now, I want you to become my wife, so we all share the same last name and I can feel even more lucky when I wake up every morning beside you" Tears started to prick the corner of my eyes I looked down feeling embarrassed. After I'd had a kiss off everyone even TJ, I told the girls to get ready for school earning me a lot of sighing and complaining.  
It had felt like it was a long day, after taking the girls to school and the relentless screaming of TJ all morning. Still nothing could make me feel sad as I was still on a high every time I looked at my new ring _it really is perfect!_ By the time I'd gotten home Joe had already left for training and TJ was finally starting to tire out from all the crying. I sat down in the living room relishing the silence and my freshly brewed cup of tea watching my now sleeping son and observing his swollen red eyes and his flushed cheeks.

The silence was broken by the annoying intercom.

  
"Hello?!"

"Hi, Miss Archer I'm Charlotte I'm so sorry to have to come to your home like this but I just needed to talk to you" I had no idea who the hell Charlotte actually was but curiosity had gotten the better of me and I buzzed her in. As I opened the door the mystery women was climbing out of her car. Just seeing her face made my mouth drop. I knew those intense green eyes anywhere I remember the way they looked at me from Katy's iPhone in that online article. Her face remained calm and she didn't smile as she made her way from behind her car towards the house, and I saw the small outline of her growing baby bump.


	6. An Unwanted Visitor

"Can I help you?!" I asked emotionless.

"I think you know who I am, I just wanted to come and talk to you face to face" _Nice of her to come and apologise to me!_ I led her into the living room and I saw my abandoned mug of tea on the table.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Water will be fine, Thank You" I placed TJ in his cot as I passed the nursery returning to place the two glasses of water on the glass coffee table, I sat on the sofa opposite her waiting for her to speak. She took the glass and sipped as she stared round the room nervously.

"I'm so sorry to come here to your home and do this, I didn't want to hurt you or your family but I couldn't keep this secret anymore" I just continued to stare at her waiting for the well deserved apology. "I didn't mean for it to come to this" she said stroking her bump.

"Why are you here Charlotte?" I said sternly wanting to get to the point so she could leave my house.

"I'm sorry Grace, it's Joe's"

"What is?!" I snapped, losing my patience and the tiredness making me less willing to listen to her.

"The baby, I didn't mean for this to happen" She sobbed

"What!" I gasped in shock I couldn't speak. "You ... You didn't mean for this to happen? Why were you such a stupid slut then?" I quizzed feeling my shock replaced with anger.

"I was blinded, he bought me what I wanted, things I knew I could never afford, but I knew deep down he loved you and would never leave you"

"Get out!" I called standing up and grabbing her arm "Stop trying to create shit, you've ruined my life enough. Joe would never do this to me ... He just wouldn't!" I could see the guilt in her face but I still pushed her out of the door.

"I'm so sorry Grace"

"Charlotte!" I looked up to see the horror on Joe's face as we walked towards the house.

"I thought you said you didn't know her!" I called slamming the door leaving them two standing on the driveway.

My head was spinning with this overload of new information. I needed to get away I needed silence I headed up the staircase towards the bathroom when I heard Joe crash in the door behind me and clamber up the stairs, he grabbed my ankle pulling me back to him.

"Ow! Get the fuck off me"

"Please Grace, don't be like this"

"You told me you didn't know her"

"I know I'm sorry"

"So it's true?!"

"Grace please! I love you"

"You love me?! Then how could you destroy me like this, I've only ever been with you Joe that's what made us so special we we're each other's first and we stayed together and we have a wonderful life. But please ... Me thinking of you ... Kissing her, touching her, you just being with somebody else. It makes me sick"

"Grace it's you, it always has and always will"

"Obviously not" I screamed falling to the staircase tears streaming down my flushed cheeks. "I can't believe you would do this to me Joe".

"It meant nothing!" He pleaded, his eyes beginning to fill to the brim.

"You've created a child with her Joe! That's the most precious gift any person could be given. A product of love not a dirty little shag!" He grabbed my wrists.

"OUR children are the most important thing to me! I love you! Not her"

"Where did you do it with her? Here? In our bed? Or was it in some fancy hotel while I sat at home looking after our children!" His eyes hit the floor and his actions spoke volumes. I began to sob again, becoming angry all over again. "Exactly Joe, if your children are so fucking important why are you abandoning them for some random slut"

"A moment of weakness I suppose, I want you, I want to marry you!" He said clutching at my hands. I broke free and pulled of the ring off. I threw it I heard it hit the wooden floor but had no clue where it landed.

"Is that what that was Joe? Guilt?"

"No! It's the truth! It came from my heart"

"You've broken my heart" I cried "Even you touching me is making my skin crawl, just get your stuff and get the fuck out! I don't want to see you ever again!" I was so angry but it still hurt me to see his broken face and his now red eyes. As we sat their looking at each other trying to catch our breaths and calm down I heard the startled cry of TJ, he must of woken up because of us and his voice sounded sore, _how had I not heard him crying until now? Am I a bad mother?_ too wrapped up in myself and my problems. I looked to Joe.

"I'm going to see to my son, you are going to pack your stuff and leave"

"I don't want to, I want us to put all this behind us"

"I'm sorry Joe, I can't. I still love you! Of course I do, and I know I always will but this is too much you don't understand how much you have hurt me and you know this is the best for the kids" That he couldn't deny, us arguing with each other was not a good atmosphere and I already knew I wouldn't be in a good place for a long time.

  
"I'm sorry" he kissed my tear stained cheek, stood up and walked the rest of the way up the stairs. I just wanted to stay and sit so I could cry on the stair case forever, the biggest part of my life had betrayed me in every way possible. My mind and body felt tired but filled with adrenaline all at the same time. In my now dying heart I knew that kiss on my cheek was the last time he was ever going to kiss me. This morning was the last time we were ever going to wake up beside each other and smile and feel happy surrounded by our children. If I'd known that now I would of cherished those moments because I knew I would never heal. The last 10 years of my life was crashing down around me as he packed his suitcase upstairs and was about to leave me forever. After me being so sure that our forever was going to be spent together.

  
TJ's cries still echoed around what now felt like a too big, empty house. Though when you are a parent your children become more important then yourself. So I dragged my exhausted body up, wiped my face and practised my most cheery voice. While I was soothing a distressed TJ I heard the door close. Tears fell from my eyes as I knew that was the last time he would ever walk out of this house, and i'd never look at him the same again.

  
After a couple of hours that included crying at the now empty wardrobe, smelling his pillow, a bath and a heavy application of make up to hide the newly formed bags under my eyes and my blotchy skin it was time to pick the girls up from school. When I returned home I sat them down to explain how daddy and I were not getting on at the moment but we still loved each other and them very much. I continued telling them how Daddy would not be living with us anymore and that it might be a while before they see him again, but when they did auntie Chloe would pick them up and take them to him. I could see the tears forming in their eyes as they glanced at each other using that silent communication that only ever twins seem to fully master.


	7. This House Is Too Big!!

After the kids had gone to sleep I sat quietly in the living unable to accept this new feeling of quite and stillness that the house now possessed, this room where only hours earlier she sat. _The women who ruined my life ... who am I kidding?! He did that._

As I scanned the luxurious room I took note of all the family photos on the walls and the expensive ornaments even the toys the kids had never put away but still ... still the room had never seen so bland and empty to me. Our house _No! My house_ seemed so empty without him here so lifeless and uneventful. _Why did we really need such a big house? seems so pointless now!_

As I sat in the dark the pain in my heart, that constant feeling of betrayal that now felt like it was a part of me and here to stay I began to wonder why I had spent my whole life with one man. We spent our entire lives dedicated to one another along with our careers and increasing our fortune so we were able to buy this stupidly oversized house and all the materialistic items that now just seemed worthless. _Why? Why? Why? What a waste!_

At least I have the kids. I have to stay strong for them, to try and keep their lives as normal as possible _whatever that is, it can't be easy with famous busy parents._ They remind me of him so much ... the way they talk, move, smile especially TJ. They don't deserve this, I know they'll miss Joe more then anything and it's just not fair!  
Feeling drained after the over load of life changing information I'd decided to go to bed not long after the kids. My head now pounding due to the dehydration from the constant crying. Reaching the room I opened the door to see the unmade bed which was highly unusual for me, I cast my mind back to this morning.

I was happy.

New engagement ring, the perfect fiancé and the most amazing kids, we'd spent that long in bed this morning we had all had to rush so I could get Charlie & Lola to school on time. After changing I threw my clothes into the laundry basket when lifting the lid I saw Joe's dirty clothes, he had taken all his clean ones with him. _Seriously is this all I have left?_

I climbed under the rumpled covers I snuggled down hoping to catch any amount of sleep as I moved the quilt I caught his scent I reached out for his pillow and held it to my chest while sobbing silently my body shaking

_Can I do this? Its always being us! I'd never pictured my life with anyone else! and I don't think I can do it alone!_


	8. Back In The Door

I woke up with an even worse headache still clutching his pillow, thank god it was Saturday and I didn't have to get the kids to school, I couldn't face it today. After a quick shower that made me feel a little better I changed into some lounge bottoms and a vest top. _Not very wag!_

The mobile ringing dragged me from my self pitying thoughts.

"Hello"

_"_ _Hi Grace it's Katy, I'm sorry I saw you in the paper. Why didn't you call me love?"_

"Oh! What paper? What did it say?"

 _"_ _You made front page sweetie"_ she joked though I didn't find it that funny _"there was a picture of you Joe and that pregnant women, she looked guilty you looked sad and Joe looked shocked outside of your house. The next picture was Joe leaving with a suitcase, we pieced it together, I'm so sorry love."_

"Oh okay, well I just didn't feel like talking I'm sorry"

_"Don't be silly girl, is the baby really Joe's?"_

"Katy!! I don't feel like talking"

_"Okay! Sorry! That's understandable I can come round if you need me, just to chat or look after the kids, I never thought he'd do this to you"_

"I know, I just want some time. Me and the kids, just need to sort my _new_ life out, but believe me Katy you'll be the first I call."

Me putting the phone down must of been a sign for little TJ to start today's screaming match. As I tried to sush him the girls came storming out of their rooms.

"Why does he have to cry?" Charlie called while she tickled TJ's blonde hair that all my children shared.

"Mum, I'm hungry can you make me food" Lola whined.

"Yeah okay sweetie, let's go downstairs." I tried to make breakfast although TJ continued to cry in my arms and wouldn't let me put him down, so everything I did it was one handed while the girls ran around the kitchen playing some sort of game even though I had told them to sit down a million times and I was loosing my patience.

"Girls can you sit down! Now!" They both froze still and stared at me looking stunned because I never shouted like that but with my headache and the million things that were buzzing through my head like bills, the mortgage, work how I'd handle the kids and Joe.  I just couldn't take the noise anymore, I couldn't concentrate. I pulled out the toast and grabbed the first jam that I saw. As I was spreading the phone began to ring again, I placed the plates on the table in front of the now quiet girls and ran to grab it rearranging TJ in my arms hoping his screams would subside.

"Hello" I said with a raised voice so I could be heard over TJ.

 _"_ _Hi, it's me"_   hearing his voice just hurt me but made me want him back.

"What do you want?"

_"_ _I'm outside, I've come to see you and the kids, but I just wanted to call first."_

"You don't need to see me and I promise you the kids are fine" No sooner had the words left my mouth I could here the Lola shouting from the kitchen.

"I wanted chocolate spread on my toast, not jam!" As I walked back into the kitchen with the wireless phone tucked between my ear and shoulder and TJ still crying in my arms I gave them a pleading look.

"Please just eat it, I'll make chocolate tomorrow" I turned my attention back to the phone.

_"Can you cope?"_

"Of course I can! They are my children! I was the one always looking after them before ... while you was out" I added with a sarcastic tone.

_"TJ doesn't sound too good"_

"God! He's just playing up Joe he's fine I'm capable of looking after him!" Then the girls started off again _I could really do without this!_

"Is that daddy? Can we speak to him?" I felt like my head was going to explode. The girls shouting, TJ screaming and Joe nagging I just wanted to cry but I still couldn't handle seeing my kids so lost without him. I ended up giving in so I just had some time to think.

"Come in, they want to see you" With that his voice was audible happier as he put the phone down. I cut up some fruit and placed TJ in a high chair spreading the fruit between all three of them. I could hear the car coming down the drive I ran up the stairs to my bedroom closing the door behind me.

I couldn't see him, even though I knew I wanted to.

Every time I was sad I always ran to Joe for comfort he was always there for me to make me feel better but now I had no one, this was too personal for me to share with my friends. I just wanted it to be me to deal with this.

I heard the door open and the girls scream, and storm down the hallway. "Daddy!"

"Hi, My two princesses! You better of eaten that toast"

His voice, I missed him!

"I will now daddy" I heard Lola reply I could hear TJ clapping and I heard Joe pick him up and TJ's gorgeous little laugh pop out, it felt like it had been forever since I'd heard it. _Where my kids that upset? Even TJ he's so young he shouldn't be feeling sad!_

"Where's your mum?"

"Upstairs, she's been sad Daddy, you should make her happy like you always do" I heard Charlie say. _That tugged on my heart strings!_ I heard Joe's uncomfortable cough as he left the girls eating their breakfast and made his way up the stairs. I scrambled round the room not knowing what to do. _Climb into bed pretend to be asleep? Lock myself in the bathroom?_ But I just froze sat on the edge of the bed looking towards the door. He opened it to just look at me I could see tears filling his eyes as he sat beside me with a contented TJ clinging to his chest with a fist full of his shirt.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't" I whispered my voice cracking closing my eyes though a stray tear escaped sliding down my cheek.

"It was a foolish mistake". He pleaded.

"I know Joe, but I can't forgive you. To think we have spent our whole lives together and I thought we would be together forever. That we would share our first and last everything together but you was with her I'm sorry I just felt like if we tried again when you was touching me and kissing me I'd feel disgusted because you've done those things to her."

"Okay I understand but I don't want to give up on us after a silly one night. I wanted all those things too!" He stopped and looked down at TJ. "but I can see I've ruined this and know that I will always love you and that I'll never forgive myself for being so stupid, but I don't want the kids to suffer."

"They won't, we love them too much eh?" I smiled _first in what felt like forever_ . My heart broke watching TJ hugged up so close to his fathers chest feeling safe and happy. He needed this, he needed his dad.

"Of Course" He smiled at me.

The girls piled through the door.

"I ate my toast mum, sorry" Lola said apologetically.

"No problem sweetie, thanks for saying sorry" They climbed on the bed and changed their attention to Joe.

"Daddy can you take us to the cinema tomorrow? We want to see that film we was telling you about the other day" Charlie asked in her sweetest voice that always seemed to win Joe round.

"Sorry girls, I'm playing in a match tomorrow."

"Can we come?" Lola asked expectantly. Joe looked over to me concerned. They couldn't go without me and I really didn't want to, I hadn't left the house since I found out that my life was splashed once again on a tabloid newspaper, and how foolish would I look turning up to a game after all that but ... I couldn't let the girls down and I wanted to try and keep life as normal as possible for them.


	9. Alone

As I sat in the box the girls clapping and cheering along with all the other Manchester fans, I just felt sick having to look at Joe and feeling like all the press and cameras where pointing at me.

I was just being paranoid.

I could tell that Joe was distracted even though he was always different in a game then he was when he was home I could still tell something was different. I didn't want our personal life to affect his job. The team lost in the end 3-1 and I know that if Joe was on form he would have saved them no problem, he just couldn't seem to focus. The next day papers had reported that due to Joe's poor performance, personal circumstances and due to public image City where ready to drop him from the first team and not play him for the rest of the season. I couldn't believe how in such a short period of time how different our lives had become and how we weren't there for each other. Joe didn't deserve this he was a good goal keeper!

  
It had been over a week since the City match. England had being scheduled to play however it was in the newspapers that Joe was left behind. I still had no idea where he was staying, he hadn't come back to the house and had only spoken to the children over the phone. I think he was waiting for the media to die down to avoid the children being dragged into this mess as their picture had been taken and published in _T_ _he Sun_ after they had gone to the game and everyday after our pictures appeared in newspapers and those awful celebrity gossip magazines mentioning his football future to how this would affect my album sales _That's the least of my worries at the moment!_. All though their lasted focus was Charlotte her growing bump. She was used to the media attention due to her last publicity stunt with Joe so was handling it well. _Well not a stunt ... It ended up to be true._

Although the media had turned after the picture of our kids had been published people couldn't believe that she could do something like this to such a 'perfect' family. People could obviously tell from the age of our children how long we had being together and from interviews we'd given people knew of our teenage struggles and parenthood. The press had begin to call her a home wrecker and a slut even though these where some of the many words running through my head for her that I was refusing to voice it's not fair for anyone to be bullied and how the press' anger was really targeted at the wrong person she wasn't the one who was engaged to a childhood sweetheart, she wasn't the one who had a family at home ... That was him ... Joe.

  
As I sat in my bed wiping away the falling tears and finishing my 3rd glass of rather large wine Charlie pushed the bedroom door gently peering round the edge. I knew something was wrong instantly. My kids were so full of life, happy and cheeky just like him.

"You okay sweetie?" I asked my oldest daughter who I'd brought into the world only 15 minutes before my second at such a young age. Still not saying a word She quietly tiptoed to my bed and hopped onto the side snuggling under the quilt next to me.

"Mummy, I know he makes you sad but I miss daddy" her little whispering voice cracking as her tears fell. I scooped her onto my knee and put my chin on her head letting a few tears of my own silently fall.

"Me too baby, me too"

"Why has he not come home? Has he been playing in lots of games away? Is it the world cup?"

"No, it's not that Charlie"

"When is he coming home then?" She persisted.

"I'm sorry baby ... He's can't come home but you can see him whenever you want"

"No mummy! I want to see him here with you!"

  
As my tears continued fall it was that moment that I remembered that Joe had promised me that I would never feel alone _well!_

 

  
I've never felt more alone and I every time I see my children without their father I always will.


End file.
